


Ravenous

by Dangereuse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Geno's Thirsty, Have No Standing, Incubus!Sid, Lovers of Long Standing, M/M, Pining, Who Yet, that ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangereuse/pseuds/Dangereuse
Summary: Sometimes Sid just hurts to look at.





	Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganoconner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/gifts).



“Stop stare.” Zhenya waved his big hand in front of Jake’s face, and when that didn’t work, cuffed him less than gently on the side of head. Jake broke away dazed.

“What?” Jake blurted, like he was coming out of a dream, and Zhenya knew it wasn’t fair, it was next to impossible to resist incubus allure at first, but still he smirked.

“Fine. Hundred dollars for stare.”

Jake turned bright red, and turned around, but didn’t protest, and Zhenya couldn’t resist taking a peek himself. Yep, there was Sid, bright and flushed and glowing, high from the win and putting out the incubus equivalent of 10,000W.

Zhenya chuckled.  He remembered being like that when he first came to Pittsburgh, when he first caught the glowing shy smile of Sid from across the Lemieux foyer. Seryozha had definitely fined him _more_ than his fair share that first year, especially after Sid’s _accident_ :

_Sid was flushed, eyes heavy and breath fast. “I need, I need,” he panted, and Zhenya took a deep breath, tried to concentrate beyond grinding his body against Sid’s, beyond crushing their bodies together. Sid chased his lips, and Zhenya found himself pausing him with a thumb on his parted lips, just far enough inside that he could feel the slickness of his mouth. Sid’s eyes were blown, as he looked up at Zhenya, and Zhenya could see the exact moment Sid decided to take his thumb into his mouth, in a luxurious suck that cored out Zhenya’s insides._

_“Sid,” Zhenya breathed out, like he’d been sucker punched, but he mentally shook himself, rallying enough to say: “Wait, Sid, what you need, how you like?”_

_Sid smiled a crooked smile, eyes nearly luminous. “I need it the way you like best. The way you’d have me if this was...” he trailed off, soft and a bit sad, and Zhenya had enough of that, seizing Sid’s lips in his. The way he’d like it, if Sid was in his bed for real, if he wasn’t driven there by a need to feed. Zhenya seized up his ass in his big hands, still not big enough to cradle the entire weight of it, pulling Sid closer, until he was toppling into Zhenya, until he had to cling at Zhenya’s shoulders and take his rough kisses._

_God, if Zhenya had Sid in his bed; bright, honking-laughing Sid, just for the pleasure and the feeling of it, he would be little mean, a little driven. Show Sid what it meant to be in Zhenya’s bed, show him how it felt to be loved by him, show him what he was missing, and sate him so well he’d be desperate to feel that full again._

_Zhenya started in on Sid’s mouth kissing him long and deep and sweet enough to be filthy, until Sid’s opened up his mouth to him, and sighed into it, letting Zhenya have his mouth, letting Zhenya have him. Zhenya kissed him until his mouth was red and rosy, until Sid made little hitching noises in the back of his throat as he struggled to grind his body into Zhenya, until his fingers clung so tightly to the shoulder of Zhenya’s shirt that skin was pinched up underneath._

_“I’m going to…I’m going to,” Sid panted, and it looked as if with great will he stilled his hips and looked up with eyes nearly pure gold. “You have to--,” but Zhenya cut him off with kisses to his chin, his cheeks, under the upturn of that jaw._

_Zhenya turned his lips to the hollows of Sid’s collarbones, to the stretch of Sid’s pale neck. Sid had been cold to the touch at start, but now he was heating up, flushed and blood hot under Zhenya’s hands and lips. “Is ok,” Zhenya rumbled into his skin. “Can come, I not be done with you yet,” and honestly, Zhenya had a poor estimation of whoever had fed Sid before him, who had taken him to bed and not ensured his pleasure, not made him spill over and over before letting him feed his fill._

It had been near impossible to tear his eyes away for the weeks after that, after Sid had his unfortunate encounter with a cacodemon who just happened to be rival team’s fan, after Sid had ended up in a spiritual fight that Sid couldn’t ever hope to win and ended up ravenous and hungry in a way that led him to be shivery and overstimulated by the barest brush of Zhenya’s hands.

Jake would get over it. It was natural for any sexual being to be attracted to an incubus, and eventually that initial fervor would fade and Jake would be able to take off his hockey garters without purposefully trying to stare only at his toes. Never mind that Zhenya hadn’t quite managed it.

 Zhenya risked another look at Sid, laughing as slipped off his hockey shorts. Zhenya turned away before he got caught in the play of Sid’s shoulders as they flexed under his gross Under Armour.

They were coming off a win, and Sid was hot and glowy. It was part of the requirements of Sid’s presence in the league that he have a posted feeding schedule, that he had to maintain a certain level of sexual energy to prevent this nice wholesome hockey from turning into something not quite so wholesome with a hell of a lot more ‘sticking; Zhenya knew that Sid would be coming up for a feeding in a few days. It took him only a few seconds for his hind brain to make the decision for him.

Zhenya strode across the room, arm barring Horny before he could facewash him and distract him from his mission. He sidled up to Sid, making he sure he got into too close, close enough that Sid had to lean back a little to see him, had to stop paying attention to whatever Phil was saying in the stall several over. He smirked when Sid smiled up at him, wry and knowing Zhenya’s tricks and letting him get away with them anyway.

Zhenya leaned in, gave Sid an obvious once over, head to toe, loving the way Sid’s cheeks pinkened even more, even as he kept and held Zhenya’s gaze in his, even as his eyes darkened to rich gold.

“Want fuck?” he asked, heavy and deliberate with it.

Sid blinked for a second, cocked his head at him. It had been a long time since the last time, but Sid’s smile just grew more crooked and more lively. Zhenya smirked more Sid threw his shoulders back, preening. “For sure.”

Zhenya laughed, smacked Sid’s ass. “My house,” he announced, and didn’t wait for Sid to answer him before he turned and strode for the showers.  

 

***

 

Sid was a little huffy when he came up the driveway to Zhenya’s house, as Zhenya knew he would be. Zhenya watched from the window as Sid nodded solemnly to Ovi and Kovy. Zhenya laughed a little, charmed.

He waited for Sid to raise his hand to knock, before he opened the door for him. Sid gave him a little grumpy look out of the corner of his eye, and pointedly didn’t wait for Zhenya to invite him in, sidling in under Zhenya’s arm before stopping to toe off his shoes in Zhenya’s entryway.

He was so _cute,_ sometimes, and Zhenya grinned, moving up behind him to block him in, bringing his arms up to frame the width of Sid’s broad shoulders. Sid stilled, one foot still in his shoe.

Zhenya dipped his head down to the side of Sid’s neck, nuzzled his nose behind Sid’s ear and inhaled the scent of his still-wet hair. Sid took a shuddering breath and finished pulling off his shoe. “You’re such a dick sometimes,” Sid complained.

Zhenya shrugged, before sticking his tongue out to lick Sid’s ear. “Ew!” Sid flinched, huffy, swatting at Zhenya, and Zhenya eased back, allowed Sid to escape his arms.

Sid glared at him. Finally, when he spoke, it wasn’t what Zhenya expected, too quiet and too soft. “It’s been a while, G.” 

Zhenya looked away, not caring how it made him look. A while, yes. Zhenya made sure it was a while. He didn’t need to be a boy on Sid’s string. “Yes,” he said, voice flat, before turning back and trying to force the mood back. “Too long,” he purred out. “You miss my kiss.”

Sid rolled his eyes, but he let Zhenya reach out and grip him by the elbows and tug him in, let Zhenya lay his mouth over Sid’s, let Zhenya tilt his neck back and coax his lips open and slip his tongue in. 

Sid sighed into it, and Zhenya chased the sound, bringing his hand to cradle Sid’s face in his large hand and opening Sid’s mouth to him.

Sid drew back first, his lips plump and berry-bright. “I want a bed this time,” he whined, breathy and a little petulant.

Zhenya laughed, chased his lips once before swatting Sid forward. “One time I’m fuck you on floor and you never over it. Such whine.” 

Sid huffed, but Zhenya could see him smiling even as he turned away.

It had been a long time, but not long enough that Sid couldn’t find his way up the stairs to Zhenya’s bedroom, and Zhenya followed him, allowed himself for once to stare at the swell of Sid’s perfect ass.

“Are you staring?” 

Zhenya hummed noncommittally. Sid looked at him over his shoulder, and Zhenya delighted on the wicked little grin there. “I thought it was a hundred for staring, yeah? Isn’t that what you give the rookies, _Fine Master_?” Sid drew it out, rolled the syllables in his horrible Canadian way and Zhenya’s heart squeezed.

“I’m stare if want.” Zhenya rumbled out, and it was a good thing that Zhenya’s room was there and his bed was there, because Zhenya was crowding Sid in and putting his hand on that glorious ass and _squeezing_. “I’m touch if want.”

Sid threw his head back, defiant, daring Zhenya with it; his eyes were gold and not human and Zhenya wanted him, wanted him so damn much, in his bed and in his life, his Captain and his _mate_. Zhenya took his lips instead, again, biting this time, because he knew Sid liked it.

Sid fought him for it this time, returning tooth with tooth, and Zhenya had to pull back and grin, before shoving Sid, hard, onto the bed. Sid bounced, smiling, delighted, daring to try and sit up before Zhenya shouldered between his legs and pushed him back onto the bed.

Zhenya dropped his hands to Sid’s stupid skinny tailored jeans, because of course he’d changed before coming over, unbuttoning the fly with skilled, perfunctory fingers, before he grabbed at the hem of the legs and yanked.

“G!” Sid tried to scold, but it was obvious in the laugh of his voice, in the pluck of his fingers on Zhenya’s sweater, in the sparkle in his eyes that he was having too much fun for Zhenya to even take him serious.

“Shut,” Zhenya said, dropping Sid’s jeans to the floor and reaching out his hand to palm Sid’s cock through his shorts.

Sid wriggled against the bed, and Zhenya knew he was thinking about his shirt, how he was still wearing it, even as Zhenya palmed him rough and Sid plumped up in his hand.

Sid liked to be naked when he had sex, more skin and easier to feed, but Zhenya would never get tired of pulling Sid’s leg and tugging at his hair.

Sid rolled his eyes, reached to pull his own shirt off, and Zhenya dropped his face to the front of Sid’s shorts and sucked him into his mouth.

Sid flailed for a moment, half caught, before Sid’s shirt went flying and Zhenya had to smirk when it landed on his nightstand and took out one of his picture frames.

“Rude,” he broke to say, but then he was done with teasing Sid, pulling off his shorts with deft thumbs tucked under the waistband, and drawing Sid’s cock into his mouth for real.

Sid keened, scrabbled at his shoulders, hands desperate to hold something, as Zhenya sucked him off quick and dirty, long sloppy sucking and wet kisses, until Sid was digging his nails in.

There had been enough times since the first time that Sid didn’t warn when he clenched up and came, that he trusted Zhenya knew what it took to feed him, that Sid relaxed and let Zhenya make him come, sure in the fact that Zhenya would slake his hunger after.

Much after, Zhenya thought, slipping his lips down from Sid’s spent and pink cock, nipping and sucking little biting kisses to the skin on the vee Sid’s hips, the plump curve of his inner thighs, the thick meat of where thick thigh met even thicker ass. Zhenya flicked his tongue over Sid’s rim, enjoyed the little shocked sound Sid made. Zhenya rubbed his thumb over it, poked the tip of his tongue. Sid kicked him with a heel.

“Get the lube,” he ordered, imperious, before laying back in the sheets and watching Zhenya with hot eyes. Zhenya bit his thigh for it, but fetched it. Sid looked lazy like this, all spread out, and Zhenya threw one of his heavy legs over his shoulder before sliding back in. He’d make Sid work for it later.

Sid laid back indolently when Zhenya came at him with slick fingers, giving Zhenya a slitted look under full lashes. The jut of his chin and cant of his hips was a delicious dare, and Zhenya couldn't help but thrill to it.

Sid was easy for his fingers, so easy, flowering open and sighing on every thrust. Sid was glassy-eyed, hot, his fingers digging into Zhenya’s shoulders. The feel of Sid’s hunger was settling into a hot pressure in Zhenya’s gut, a heaviness in his balls, a fire under his skin.

Zhenya pinched Sid’s thigh with his free hand, glared. “No cheat, Sid.”

Sid rolled his eyes, and Zhenya curled his fingers hard in retribution, until Sid’s body arched off the bed and Sid’s mouth popped open on a moan.  “I don’t cheat,” Sid huffed, so softly and lacking so much heat that Zhenya laughed and flicked his fingers again, again, before diving in with lips and tongue.

Sid held his head and keened, let Zhenya slip his fingers inside and lave at his rim, let Zhenya chase the flavor of Sid’s body under the lube, let Zhenya hold him down onto the bed with one hand and frig him with the other.

Zhenya kept going long after Sid was loose, until Sid was a trembling mess, cursing out Zhenya’s name, until Sid’s hunger in the air felt sharp, like a threat, until Sid’s dick plumped up again, pink and pretty against his stomach, until he began to writhe and keen.

“G, I’m ready,” Sid complained, and it was a whine of the most absurd kind, Sid’s voice breaking at the end, petulant, and Zhenya couldn’t help but laugh into his ass and press a sucking kiss.

“Is so?” Zhenya grinned, pulled out his fingers a little quicker and a little rougher that he should, relishing the little aspirated sound Sid made, the little clench in the muscles of Sid’s thighs on his shoulders. Zhenya crawled up Sid’s body, dragging Sid’s hard dick against his chest and relishing his gasp, loving the expectant look in Sid’s eyes when he drew close enough for a kiss. 

Zhenya flopped on his back, drew his hands up behind his head. Sid blinked at him for a soft moment, before he grinned, wide and thrilled, rolling over until his weight was on Zhenya, pushing him down into the sheets, holding him in place. His quick and clever hands made quick work of Zhenya’s pants, until he was holding Zhenya’s dick thick and blood hot in his hands.

Sid licked his lips, salivatory, anticipatory, and Zhenya shivered. “Sex demon,” Zhenya crowed, just to see Sid flick his eyes, up, pure gold, to see the hunger in them move from Zhenya’s dick to _him_.

Sid just smiled, crooked in the tilt of his lip, before rising up on his thick strong thighs. Zhenya felt Sid position his cock, felt the tip of him slip into that wet heat, before Zhenya drew up one leg to force Sid to stop.

“Turn around.”

Sid’s laugh was pure delight, and Zhenya got caught in the glint of the light on Sid’s shoulders, his back, as he twisted around and dropped his perfect ass right in Zhenya’s lap.

Sid looked over his shoulder, daring Zhenya with the crook of his eyebrow to complain any further, to make any more demands. Zhenya felt his mouth go dry, even as his hands felt drawn up by magnets, until he was clutching Sid’s huge ass in his big hands, relishing how even the span of his fingers wasn’t _enough_ to cover it's glorious mass. “Fuck,” Zhenya breathed out, and then he was pushing Sid’s slinky fucking hips, angling that perfect ass over his dick, and fuck, thrusting up into _Sid_.

“Блядь,” Zhenya repeated, as he dug his fingers into Sid’s ass, into Sid’s hips, just so he could feel the fucking strength in them as Sid rocked, as Sid drew up and forward and down, as Sid took him inside. “ _Блядь,”_ Zhenya let his head roll back into the sheets with the pleasure, with the exquisiteness of being inside Sid, but then he couldn’t _watch_. He forced his head up and his eyes open to see every inch of his dick slide into Sid’s thick ass. It was fucking magnificent.

Sid laughed at him, a golden bright sound made of goose honks and terribleness, and Zhenya got jerked out of that blissed out feeling. He met Sid’s eyes, over Sid’s shoulder, and no, this wouldn’t do. Sid was riding him like he was taking a walk, like he was skating, confident and easy and filled with a smug satisfaction that made Zhenya want to hold him down and _bite_.

Sid was a goddamned tank, thick and strong and stacked, and it was pure stubborn competitiveness that pushed Zhenya to tumble Sid to the side, to knock him flat on his ass with an ‘oof’ that shouldn’t be as fucking cute and not near as attractive as it was. Sid slitted his eyes at Zhenya, the bright spark of Sid’s own competitive fire lighting deep in Sid’s eyes, and Zhenya knew he had a microsecond before he found himself back flat on his back at Sid’s mercy.

Zhenya fucked his dick in. Sid’s eyes went wide, shocked and hot, and Zhenya knew his dick, but it was another level to hear Sid, an incubus, whimper and cry with shocked pleasure when he tucked in.

Zhenya gripped Sid’s leg, threw it over his hip and put his back into it, fucking into Sid with all the smug satisfaction he could muster, angling Sid’s ass until he was in the perfect spot to make Sid throw his head back and scrabble at Zhenya’s shoulders. Zhenya held him there, drawing him out, thrusting in and out in a rough rhythm that had Sid’s flush flooding down his chest, had Sid’s dick pearl precome in the space between their bodies. He caught Sid’s eyes up his, watched Sid yield to the force of his pleasure with a smile and a sigh. 

Sid went soft and pliant with the pleasure of it, and Zhenya knew he was staring, that there was too much eye-contact for what this was, for what this was supposed to be, but Zhenya couldn’t tear his gaze away from the softness in Sid’s eyes, the lambent pleasure in them.

“G,” Sid whispered, and he looked soft and glowing around the edges, like Zhenya was looking at him through the lens of a old camera film. It felt too quiet even with the slap of  Zhenya’s hips against Sid’s ass, with the harsh pant of his breaths. Zhenya felt Sid’s hunger again, but was soft, inevitable, tugging at his heart with soft hands, convincing him with soft sighs and hot dreamy glances. “Please, G,” Sid whispered again, curling his hand on the side of Zhenya’s face.

Zhenya came, shuddering with it, losing control of the strength in his arms, falling a little onto Sid.

Sid gasped, like he was the one coming, like Zhenya’s orgasm was his own, scrabbling at Zhenya’s back with blunt fingers. “ _G_ ,” he gasped out, pained and thrilled with it, and Zhenya felt the rush of energy flow out of him to Sid.

Zhenya tucked his head into Sid’s neck, refusing to look Sid in the face, to see his bright flushed cheeks and sweat curled hair. It hurt, for a second, to look at his bright shining flush, his rush of power, so Zhenya didn’t, mushing his nose and squeezing his eyes shut against Sid’s neck.

This was food for Sid, and Zhenya knew he only had a moment or so to cuddle, to hold Sid in his arms before he began to wriggle and protest, hopped up on Zhenya’s orgasm like he was after a good game, after a beautiful goal or a slick pass.

It was shorter that usual, Zhenya grumbled to himself, when he felt the push of Sid’s hands at his shoulder. Zhenya resisted the push long enough to pull in a deep breath of Sid’s sweat, and gather himself to glare at Sid’s flushed face and bruised lips. “Kill my glow,” he growled out, and God, Sid was even more beautiful than usual, and his stupid heart felt it.

Sid ignored him, searching Zhenya’s face with a desperation Zhenya had never seen. Sid brought his hand up to Zhenya’s face, caressed the side of it, gentle, too gentle, with his hand. Zhenya wanted to hide his face again, let himself wallow in this fucking feeling, just long enough that he could go back to mocking the rookies like he wasn’t just as bad as them.

“You love me,” Sid breathed out, eyes bright, and filled with hope. “You _love me,”_ he repeated, thrilled and flush with it.

Zhenya felt his cheeks flush and he glared, exposed and new and vulnerable to Sid’s eyes. He refused to look away, even as he felt the muscles in his jaw tighten. “Yes,” he bit out, and he began to pull out, to pull away.

Sid clutched at his shoulders even tighter, trying to catch his eyes. “Hey, Geno,” Sid tried, clutching at him with soft hands, soft on a stick and on Zhenya’s face.

“I’m know not work,” Zhenya bit out, and forced down the sinking feeling in his stomach in his chest. “I’m can’t share. Can’t be only food,” Zhenya’s voice broke and he stopped, breathed. “Know already. Not need hear.” He tried again to pull out, to pull away.

Sid clutched at him tighter, sounding seeming even happier if that was possible, breathing out again, “You love me.”

Zhenya felt anger in his gut, and it wasn’t at Sid, well, mostly not at Sid, but that didn’t mean he could be in this bed any longer. Sid let him go this time, but followed Zhenya by moving to prop himself up on his arm. “Incubi can feed on other things beyond lust,” Sid said, and he sounded professorial, and Zhenya glared, even as he reached down to grab his pants. This was his house, and he couldn’t leave, but that didn’t mean Zhenya wouldn’t kick Sid out for being a dick.

Sid laid his hand on Zhenya’s arm, and Zhenya looked at him, really looked at him, caught in the curl of Sid’s hair and the fading blush on his cheeks and the hazel of his eyes, now that he’d been fed. “We also feed on love.”

Zhenya dropped his pants, let the one pant leg fall back down around his ankle. Sid nodded at him. “Love,” he repeated.

“Well,” Sid said. “It has to be directed at, you know, us?” Sid was pinkening again, in the cheeks, and Zhenya found himself leaning in, leaning over, watching him in fascination. “And it has to be, well, pretty strong, if we only have one source,” Sid lowered his eyes, looked at Zhenya’s chest. He laid his hand over it. “But I don’t think that will be a problem,” he whispered.

Zhenya caught Sid’s hand up in his, pressing it further to his chest. “ _Sid_.” Zhenya shifted his grip, brought Sid’s hand up to his lips, pressed a kiss. Sid giggled. “You sure, how you know? I’m can’t have and then--,” he stopped.

Sid smiled at him, looking for all things, _shy_. “Judging by what I just felt, for sure.”

Zhenya felt himself smiling, and it kind of hurt, around the edges in his chest, and he couldn’t help but lean all the way in, until his nose was touching Sid’s, until Sid’s eyes were too close and overlarge. “Ok,” Zhenya announced. “We do.”

Sid kissed him.


End file.
